


Our Hearts are cold, but our Souls are Warm

by SergeantMamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMamiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMamiTomoe
Summary: During Christmas, the girls decide to go out during the early hours of Christmas. One refuses to go and the other dosn't show up. After this information reaches the now group of three, plans change drastically.





	Our Hearts are cold, but our Souls are Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my Christmas fanfic for the year and it does have sexual content during the middle. Be warned, if this isn't your type of fic, I suggest you leave unless your ready for a brand new adventure. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“KYOUKOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Madoka called across the park. It was another snowy day and Kyouko was late for a walk in the park during Christmas. “Where is she?”

“I swear, if that girl ditched us,” Sayaka began. “I’m gonna go to her apartment and-”

“Get yourself ripped in half?” The two jumped away in surprise.

“Kyouko? FINALLY!” Madoka exclaimed as she hugged the newly appeared girl.

“Geez, took you long enough,” Sayaka said before turning away, obviously embarrassed that Kyouko heard what she was about to say. “Why did you take so long anyway?”

“I tried to get a hold of Mami, she hasn’t responded yet,” Kyouko replied.

“We’ve been trying to get Homura to join, but she said she’s busy,” Madoka explained. “We also tried contacting Mami, but like you said, she didn’t respond.”

“Does anyone have an idea?” Sayaka asked, looking around to see if Mami appeared anywhere so that she couldn't sneak up on them like how Kyouko did so.

“Want me to check?” Kyouko asked, tilting her head sideways. “I know where she lives.”

“One, that might be a good idea. Two, that’s creepy, how you said where you know where she lives as if you’ve been stalking her,” Madoka giggled.

Kyouko gave her a grin. “Maybe I have been doing that as a matter of fact,” she joked.

Sayaka began to giggle. “You know, that wouldn’t be far off, knowing that during school hours, your sad when Mami isn't around, and when she is, you take in all her looks and continuously stare at her.” She said this with disturbing ease. Kyouko blushed almost as quickly as she had appeared.

“T-T-THAT’S NOT WHY I STARE AT HER!!!” She tried to cover her secret up, her blush getting even redder.

“Actually, on the first day Mami showed up, you stared in shocked surprise at her ‘sexy looks’, as said by Kyouko Sakura,” Madoka began to laugh.

“I SWEAR I’M GOING TO PUNCH YA!!!” Kyouko yelled. Now Sayaka was laughing. This Christmas was already becoming fun. After all, it was 12:00 in the frickin morning, and the dark night sky still hung above. After a few minutes of calming down, Kyouko managed to bring herself back together. “I swear, Mami’s like sleeping or something.”

“Mami dosn’t always sleep so early though,” Madoka remarked. “And she isn’t the type to be late.”

“Maybe she’s doing something to herself in bed,” Sayaka grinned. Next, Madoka was trying to hold back Kyouko as she attempted to smash her face in.

“I SWEAR I’M GONNA KILL YA!!! I SWEAR!!!” Sayaka was laughing, and Madoka was struggling immensely. This really was going to be a long day. “WHEN MAMI FINDS OUT, SHE’S GONNA KILL YA REAL GOOD!!!”

“When she wakes up from whatever she’s doing.” The trio waited for another ten minutes before Sayaka let off a defeated sigh. “Looks like she ain’t waking up. Guess we gotta get moving.”

“WHAT? YOU’RE NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE HER!?” Kyouko shouted at Sayaka who was walking away.

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Madoka ask, sweating from holding Kyouko down with a surprising amount of strength. “After all, she can just join us later, right?” Madoka began to walk away as well.

“Well I’m heading to her apartment building to check on her, I’ll meet up with you gals when I extract her from her living space.” Kyouko called after the two. Madoka and Sayaka agreed and started on their way down the snow covered sidewalk. Kyouko turned the other way and started walking towards Mami’s apartment.

After half an hour, Kyouko thought better of it and decided to head to her favorite watchtower at the edge of the city, making it almost always deserted. As she approached it, she noticed slight movements at the top. ‘Damnit, should’ve gotten here earlier. But then, who the hell would be here during 1:00am in the morning? Unless…’ Kyouko’s thoughts slowly drifted off as she thought that Mami was at the top. After all the walking, she decided to take the elevator.

When she got to the top, she figured out who was there. Not Mami but someone equally familiar. “Well well well, if it isn’t Homura Akemi.” She said behind the unsuspecting girl. Homura slowly turned around, her calm demeanor not faltering. “What brings you to my favorite hiding spot?” Kyouko continued giving Homura her sharp grin.

“Nothing in particular,” the girl responded walking away from the telescope that overlooked the city. “I’m busy,” she continued as she began to walk away.

“Let me guess, your trying to find Madoka, aren’t you? Trying to go for a surprise maybe?” Homura stopped right where she stood.

“No, that’s not it.”

“Your not even facing me and I’m not facing you and yet I still can tell your blushing red in the face,” Kyouko remarked. Homura turned around with that same face that Kyouko just described.

“I’m not looking for her, I’m just, you know, busy,” she responded, her entire mood crumbling. Kyouko grinned at her.

“If you want to know, she’s downtown in the marketing street.”

“W-Why would you tell me that?” Homura asked stuttering.

‘Stuttering, good, now I’ve got’cha,’ Kyouko thought with pleasure. “With Sayaka,” she finished. “I’d hurry up if I were you.”

Now Homura was completely pissed. “Wait, Sayaka’s trying to take Madoka? That stealing sonnavawitch I’m gonna kill her,” she raged out through the elevator, her stomps silenced when the door closed. Kyouko began to laugh as she looked through the still payed telescope that Homura was using.

‘If I’m lucky enough, I’ll find Mami’s place before the timer runs out,’ Kyouko thought. ‘Possibly twenty seconds, aaaaaaaand right there,’ she thought as she saw a dim light coming from Mami’s room. ‘Looks like I’m gonna really have to yank her out of bed.’ But her eyes continued to stare, wondering what she could be doing… Just then, the twenty seconds were up and the eye holes closed. Kyouko sighed before turning around and waited for the elevator that Homura had just taken. ‘They need more elevators, like seriously, at least two.’

By the time Kyouko exited the through the bottom, an hour had passed since she met up with Madoka and Sayaka who was probably being strangled by Homura at this moment. After thinking this, she let out a rare giggle and started walking towards Mami’s apartment. She rarely giggled a normal, girly giggle, but now was an appropriate time since she was on her own with no witnesses, so she could let out her inner self. At least for the time being.

Two miles and thirty minutes later, Kyouko finally made her way to the apartment. Now was the stair climb which would feel like another twenty miles, just in five minutes. ‘Finally, I’m here,’ she thought as she walked slowly to Mami’s room door. She was about to knock when she noticed all the lights were out. She wondered in questioning silence as she rapped her fist against the wood. No response. She tried a second and a third before finally giving up and pressing the intercom. “Hey Mami, it’s me, Kyouko, just wondering if your there and if you would kindly walk out,” she said in a calm voice.

Panic started to kick in as Kyouko’s thoughts of what happened to Mami became the worst. ‘Is she dead?’ she thought as she fumbled the hair pin out of its place and inserted it into the keycard slot, looking for the right place. ‘I swear, if she’s visiting someone else… What would I do? I mean, it’s Mami, I wouldn’t try to kill her or anything, right?’ these thoughts disrupted her work, and when she finally noticed, five minutes passed by with no progression. ‘Damnit,’ she worded to herself as she looked around to make sure nobody was watching. She finally concentrated and finally tricked the system into unlocking the door, quickly sliding in as silently as possible, before closing the door.

The room was unbelievably darker than what Kyouko was used to, so she took off her winter boots and coat before going over and stumbling in the dark over unknown objects. This continued on for several minutes before she bumped into something hard, not warm like Mami, but cold like silver. Kyouko immediately reached for the silver bar on the side and pulled it, already knowing it was the refrigerator, the thing that was probably most raided by Kyouko in Mami’s apartment, other than Mami’s personal space. She found the nearest snack and pulled it out before closing the door and chewing on her new found prize.

After more stumbles and unintended cuss words, she ran into her first door. Kyouko reached towards the knob and opened it. She looked around to see if there was light from the earlier observation before stepping through. She backed up a little before stepping on something, something soft. She didn’t want to turn on the light switch as to not disturb Mami if she was in the room. So she decided to reach down and see what it was, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. When she picked it up, she noticed it was a piece of clothing? She felt along the sides, trying to see what it was before finally… Alright damnit. She immediately dropped the item, backing away as if it was some sort of demonic object. ‘WHAT THE HELL WAS MAMI DOING!? LEAVING HER PANTIES ON THE FLOOR!?’ Kyouko’s mind was completely jumbled, unable to think.

Just then, she noticed that the entire floor was littered with Mami’s clothes along with her sweet scent that Kyouko was really fond of. ‘Of course Kyouko, you had to walk into the laundry room firs-’ before her train of thought made it through its tunnel, she backed up too much and fell on her back on something more elevated. It was too soft to be a washer or a dryer, and she didn’t go back to the fridge because she would’ve known that she went in a circle (And that it flat out wouldn’t make sense). She got up, rubbing the back of her head before finally taking a look around, her eyes finally adjusted completely.

This WAS Mami’s room, it was just more like Kyouko’s, messy and all over the place. ‘That can only mean one thing,’ Kyouko thought as she turned around towards what was now identifiable, the bed, and noticed all the sheets bundled up into a big ball of blankets, as if the center point was a big vacuum, sucking in everything that was on the bed. Before Kyouko even knew what it was, she was already peeling off the layers, slowly realising what had possibly transpired. She pulled off the final layer slightly, showing the face of who she was looking for. “Mami?”

Just then, Mami’s eyes popped open and she sat up immediately. “K-K-KYOUKO!?” She screamed in surprise. Kyouko could see her eternal blush along with feeling her own flustered face. She finally noticed the main set piece that she didn’t notice before.

“M-Mami, y-your crying…” Just then Mami noticed her own tears that were streaking across her face. She wiped them in a blur of motion, almost to the point where Kyouko didn’t notice.

“I-I’m fine, Kyouko,” she tried to block her earlier mental breakdown, but it was written all over her face that it had happened.

Now Kyouko was worried about what happened, what could’ve transpired to make Mami like this. “Mami, we ain’t gonna get anything done with you trying to hide everything,” Kyouko’s words were a lot more harsh than expected, but she decided to push on. “So please, tell me what happened,” she said a little more softer.

“Like I said, it’s nothing,” Mami continued to defend.

“Mami…”

“SERIOUSLY, even if I did tell you, you would probably just laugh and tell me to walk it off.”

“Since when did I-”

“Everytime something happens to one of the other girls?” Mami explained more than asked.

“But with you it’s different!” Kyouko tried to cover it up with the least amount of embarrassment.

“How so?” And thus, Kyouko’s plans were utterly demolished. The two sat staring at each other for a few minutes before Kyouko finally gave up, giving out a sigh that was huffed to sound like a laugh.

“You always chose the path of perpetual torment, didn’t you Mami?”

“What?”

“N-Nevermind, it’s just the fact that you're forcing me to say things I don’t want to.”

“Then if that’s the case, I do chose the path of perpetual torment,” Mami responded with a wink just to sell it. Kyouko started to blush immensely, but to her horror, Mami’s eyes were better than hers in the dark, so she saw everything. “Is something wrong Kyouko?”

“N-No, it’s n-nothing,” Kyouko looked away. “The reason is, y-you see…” Kyouko began to trail off.

“Uh, Kyouko? Over here?” Mami said shaking Kyouko free. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing too special,” she tried to avoid getting into too much detail.

“What a hypocrite,” Mami said more to herself, crossing her arms.

“...”

“Kyouko?”

“...”

“KYOUKO!!!!”

“AHH… Sorry, did I space out?”

Mami reached over and placed her hands over Kyouko’s. “It’s alright, you can tell me. Forget all the earlier questions, I can tell this is pretty severe. So it’ll just be between the two of us, ok?” She said with a soft and reassuring voice. “I got to admit, I got a bit ahead of myself.”

“I thought you didn’t like talking about heads.”

“Shut up.”

“Ok.” Kyouko took a deep breath, knowing there really wasn’t an escape from either the warm heaven or hell hole she was about to jump and go into. “Well, you see, ever since day one, I’ve watched you work. You do what you have to with graceful ease, kinda like a magical girl, just how you do it you look so…”

Mami was now the one who started to blush. “Ok, now I’m sorry I forced this out of you. If it’s that personal-”

“Mami… I think I love you.” Kyouko’s confession practically burnt the tension in the room, just that the tension was flammable and it ended up exploding. Mami sat in stunned silence while Kyouko just sat there and let it sink in. They sat like that for what felt like hours before Mami asked the most unexpected question.

“Kyouko, if that’s so, what’s my Christmas present?” Kyouko already knew what her answer was. She looked at Mami with her crimson eyes meeting those warm, topaz ones. Without thinking, Kyouko got closer to her face, and before she could even figure out what happened to Mami, both of their lips were upon each other. Kyouko tried to enjoy this moment, but she was too busy struggling over Mami’s surprisingly skillful tongue. In the attempt for dominance, Kyouko pushed Mami’s back against the bed. After a few minutes of making out, the two reluctantly drew away to breathe. “I-I see it was...pretty expensive…” Mami managed to breathe out.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyouko blushed since Mami knew exactly her intentions. “I want to sleep with you now…” There was a silence between the two as their minds rendered what Kyouko had just said. Then the two finally exploded in flustered screams. “T-T-T-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!” Mami buried herself, drawing in all the blankets.

“IT’S NOT JUST THAT!!” Kyouko heard Mami’s muffled voice.

“W-What are you-” just then Mami sat back up and loosened a bit of the blankets, showing that her shoulders were bare. “...Ok now that’s just…” After Kyouko said that, Mami immediately sunk back into the blankets, hiding her now red face which competed with the redness of Kyouko’s hair. Kyouko heard a groan from underneath the sheet pile and decided to poke it with a finger. “You alright?”

“No,” was the only response she got.

“Ok, now back to the reason why I’m here, what happened to you?” Kyouko asked a few seconds later.

Mami poked her head out of the sheats, her long hair a complete mess from what it normally is. She let out a sigh before letting all the words fall out of her mouth. “You see, I remember the last Christmas I had with my family. It was a pretty large one, and there was food and everything. I remember the presents, but at the same time, I don’t remember what I even got. And the worst part is, a few months later, I was the only survivor. I even remember crawling out of the car and looking back just in time to see the car explode in its place.” Mami had tears streaming down her face now, but she continued on. “After that, I think I lost too much blood and fainted. Two days later, I finally got the news from a hospital bed. Not the best place you would want to hear your family’s dead, but better than most places. After that, I inherited all of my parent’s money and decided I couldn’t hold still anylonger. I moved to Mitakihara and met you.” Kyouko listened silently, giving no sign of her now melting emotions at Mami’s shortened life story. There was silence until Mami finally spoke up, “You’re the first person I ever told that to, did you know that?”

Kyouko finally looked up, surprised. “Really? I thought you’ve told many different people in your life.”

“Nope, they would never understand. If they really wanted to know, they could have looked up my backstory online. I was also waiting for the right person, possibly a new loved one of sorts.” Mami blushed at the last line.

Kyouko tried to ignore it, “What? Are you saying I’m too stupid to search up your life?” The two started laughing.

“Well, I mean, you haven’t yet, right?”

“No, not really.”

“Hm, I expected that you would’ve by now, after all those looks you gave me every time I was around.”

“Am I seriously that obvious?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Madoka and Sayaka had said the same thing. And with Homura’s eyes, I’m guessing she would catch me staring as well.”

“Then yes, you are that obvious.”

“Why are you naked again?” Kyouko asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Oh, you would probably understand why.”

“And that reason is?”

“Have you ever had the feeling of being lonely to the point where you’ve started masturbating?”

“Yea-WAIT WHAT!?” Kyouko was easily surprised by this. Not only because Mami had started to touch herself, but also how calm and normal she sounded while saying it.

Mami smiled. “I’m glad you understand,” she began to crawl towards Kyouko who started to back up. “It means you know how big my situation is.” Kyouko was now at the edge of the bed. Any further and she would’ve fallen off, leaving her completely vulnerable to Mami. “Please…”

Kyouko had no way out, and they both knew this. Even if she decided to make a run, she was still in the dark and Mami could’ve easily caught her and bring her back to her happy spot.”M-Mami, your scaring me,” Kyouko attempted to word her way through. Sure, she also wanted this, but she wasn’t exactly ready either.

“Awwwww is little Kyouko nervous?” Mami teased putting a finger under Kyouko’s chin and lifting up her face. “Don’t worry, ‘Mami’s’ here.” With that, their lips met again, but Kyouko this time had absolutely no dominance. She didn’t notice Mami’s hand going down into her short-shorts. After a few seconds, they broke their kiss for air. “Wow Kyouko, not only are you wet, but you also kindly shaved.” Just then, Mami began to rub Kyouko, and that was also when she finally noticed what Mami had been doing.

Kyouko let off a tentative moan. “M-Mami, I’m not ready for this.”

Mami giggled, continuing to rub her clitoris. “If you told me this earlier, I wouldn’t be as fired up as I am now.”

Kyouko resisted the urge to moan, but ended up letting out a groan that clearly stated pleasure. “Wouldn’t be AS fired up you say?” Mami increased her pace, sending off more waves of pleasure throughout Kyouko’s body. “Are you s-saying that you were gonna f-f-fuck me anyway?”

“You got that correct, even if you remained silent it was gonna happen.” Kyouko was drawn more into the bed, knowing that no matter how hard she tried to fight, there was no way out since her drive to leave was nowhere near the amount of lust coursing through her veins. As if to confirm this, she boldly started to lick Mami’s left tit. “That’s it Kyouko,” she said, holding a hand to the back of her head. “That’s where it’s at.” Just as the pleasure started kicking in for Mami, she got even deeper and decided to finally reach inside of Kyouko.

She let out a sudden gasp at the nearly instant contact and her lips lost grasp before readjusting itself, Kyouko now moaning in an even more extreme pleasure. “M-Mami, I think I’m…”

“Now now, no need to go around announcing your gonna cum all over your insides, right?” Mami unzipped Kyouko’s shorts off and spread the more clear opening. Before she could even react, Kyouko’s panties were somehow pulled off, leaving her vaginal area more exposed to the cold air of Mami’s bedroom. “Your wetter than what I felt,” Mami said. “You haven't cum without my permission, have you?”

“N-No,” Kyouko silently gasped out, quickly losing consciousness. She hadn’t felt as much pleasure ever in her entire life.

“Good, that means I might not die from dehydration in this unreasonably cold desert.” Mami began to lick Kyouko, making her spaz out in complete shocked pleasure. As she did this, Mami began to finger herself, giving herself some pleasure. “You taste pretty good down here,” Mami teased as Kyouko practically screamed in pleasure.

“M-M-MAMI! I’M ABOUT TO...” Kyouko couldn’t finish her sentence because just then, her liquids were all over Mami’s surprised face.

“Wow Kyouko, I never knew how much cum you could contain entirely in one shot,” Mami licked her lips as she ran her tongue over Kyouko’s completely drenched vagina. Kyouko continued to pant, feeling her consciousness slip away as the last ebs of pleasure wore out. “Oh come on, I haven’t even gotten started yet, and you leave me now?” Mami asked in a highly disappointed voice. “Hehe, well, that only leaves one thing left to do.” She started stripping Kyouko’s body down, exposing her chest and stomach, leaving her jacket unzipped. As long as Kyouko slept soundly, she was an easy target for Mami to excavate as much cum as she wanted from her own body. “Wait till you get YOUR Christmas present Kyouko, just you wait…”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Kyouko woke up at 6:00 AM, unaware of what had transpired while she was asleep. She looked around Mami’s bedroom, noticing that it was a lot cleaner than when she had entered before finally looking down herself, noticing all of Mami’s work. She immediately sat up before noticing how much and where the sticky cum resided. It was all over her. As she continued to examine herself, a part of her mind realized that she was in the world’s best sugar factory, and she was directly in the center. All she had to do was have a taste test before devouring everything she could find. It tasted like cheesecake along with green tea, an unsurprising yet delicious combo in the creamy mixture.

“My my, you really are going at it, aren’t you?” Just then Mami appeared right next to Kyouko, surprising her more than the first time Mami appeared in class… well… almost as close…

“Well, Mami, it’s yours. So how can I not?” Kyouko asked. Mami slightly blushed before walking over to her dresser, attempting to find clothes for herself. “Where do you think your going?”

“I’m going to find the others. I’ve already disappointed them for not being there on time.” She responded.

“You haven’t disappointed me yet,” Kyouko said, continuing to drink the last of the substance that once covered her entire body. She climbed up and began to put her clothes back together while Mami tried to find newer clothes with a newly made smile. “I’m also sure you won’t anytime soon.”

“My my Sakura-san, you sure can be charming when you want to be,” Mami said with a slight giggle.

“What? You sayin’ that I ain’t always charming?”

“More like, you have your ways of being charming, you just don’t know how to control it.” Kyouko nodded at this.

“I can see that happening…”

“Well, we should probably meet with the others now. After all, it is 7:00 AM,” Mami said as she took a winter coat out of her closet. “Hurry up will you?”

“I’m moving as fast as I can,” Kyouko responded trying to zip up her shorts while walking towards the front door. She reached for her own winter coat before finally standing next to it with Mami who was looking through the window.

“It really is snowing a lot…” She commented as it continued to storm by. “Sure hope that we can make it out.”

“We will, I assure you,” Kyouko said as she rubbed her shoulder in comfort. “They’ll be happy to see us, maybe even Homura.”

“I thought she was busy,” Mami considered the possibilities of what could’ve changed her mind.

“Trust me, I know she’ll be there,” was the only answer she got with a sharp grin. “Come on, we gotta get goi-WAAAHHHH!!!!” Just as Kyouko opened the door, snow immediately crashed into her face, covering her in ice. Mami’s reaction speed kicked in and she immediately dodged behind the door, leaving Kyouko on the ground covered in snow.

“T-That was, a little, hehe…” Mami began to say before covering her mouth while looking at Kyouko.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Kyouko asked angrily, making Mami burst out in laughter.

“I-It’s just that, hehe, you were blasted by all the snow and how I was completely untouched,” Kyouko grabbed some snow from her now covered body and threw it at Mami, making her laugh even more as it hit her upside her head. After a few seconds, Kyouko started a laughing fit as well. “Come on, let’s go,” Mami offered her hand and Kyouko gladly took it.

They walked out into the snow blizzard and made their way up the stairs to the apartments roof. The two walked over and leaned against the railing, watching the sun slowly rise across the horizon. “This place is pretty romantic, especially with a view like this. I bet that it’ll also be pretty during sun set,” Kyouko remarked.

“Wow, I never thought of you as the romantic type,” Mami giggled. Kyouko blushed and looked away.

“I’ve been trying to hold myself for awhile, before we got together,” Kyouko explained. “I actually thought our first romantic moment would be on top of a mountain or something, but apparently it was on your apartment,” she laughed.

Mami approached her and put a hand on her head before turning towards her and planting a kiss on her lips. After a bit, they finally parted. “Kyouko, I love you, and I hope we’ll have many different moments together.”

Kyouko laughed at the next thought that came to mind. “You know, I was kinda thinking about having kids one day,not sure how we’ll pull that off though.”

Mami wrapped an arm around her waist. “We could adopt Madoka.” At this, they both bursted out in laughter, the sun rising in front of the new couple. “Come on, we should probably find the others,” Mami said as their combined laughter died down. The two had knew they had to go, but ended up staring at each other for a few more minutes. Kyouko began to get closer and was soon in kissing range, but Mami saw this and poked her nose, getting a disappointed groan from the girl before the two began to walk off the roof. “If we’re gonna kiss, we’ll do it in front of the others.”

Kyouko stopped in her tracks. “Uh, Mami, about that…”

“Hm?”

“Sayaka’s been being a bitch lately, what do ya think I should do? She’ll probably just tease us and say that we banged each other on your apartment bed, which isn’t far from true, probably exactly.” Kyouko nervously rubbed her knees together, something she dosn’t do infront of anyone. Another one of her secret habits.

“Well, thinking back to what you said earlier, I think I’ll handle it. You can rest up on beating the crap out of her.” The two made a laughing descent down the apartment before finally heading towards the market street. When they finally reached the mall, Kyouko texted Madoka, saying they were inside the building. Madoka said that the ‘three’ were wandering the food area. Kyouko giggled, knowing that Homura had made her way, and decided to move in their direction, Mami following close behind. “Their in the food area, let’s go.”

The two made their way over as quickly as they could, getting past the human traffic, and finally found the food area. “You sure they’re here?” Mami asked nervously looking around.

“Probably in the cafe, let’s go!” Kyouko said happily as she practically skipped.

“You two surely took your sweet time,” greeted Sayaka. 

“Come on Sayaka, cut them some slack,” Madoka defended while trying to stuff an abnormally large slice of cake in her mouth.

“After all, I heard you were doing something rather, *ahem* disturbing to MY Madoka,” Homura joined in, taking her own fork and cutting Madoka’s load in half.

“For the last time, I wasn’t doing ANYTHING to Madoka, we were just shopping.”

“Mhm.”

“So what have you two been… Up to…” Madoka said with the fork half way in her mouth.

“What? Something wrong?” Kyouko asked looking about the table.

“Looks like a certain two have officially become love birds,” Sayaka responded with a grin and pointed her own fork at the two’s hands which were currently enveloped with each other. The two quickly yet reluctantly let go and started fiddling with their hair as if saying ‘you saw nothing’. “No point in hiding it, we all saw, right gals?” Madoka nodded her head but Homura just stared at her.

“I didn’t see anything.”

“WHAT!?” Sayaka practically exploded. Madoka looked at Homura confused before finally understanding what just happened.

“Yeah Homura, you didn’t see the fountain erupt?”

“YOU TO!?” Sayaka screamed in disgrace.

“What, it was all pretty and sparkly. I’m surprised you didn’t see it,” Madoka continued.

“Sorry gals, but can we just move on?” Kyouko moaned out annoyed. “I mean, Mami and I just missed a whole bunch of time. Mind if you fill in what’s been happening?”

“You two fucked, that’s what happened,” Sayaka answered almost immediately and nonchalantly.

“SAYAKA,” Kyouko tried to respond.

Sayaka smirked. “We all know why you took so long, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Sayaka I swear, if you don’t shut up right now…”

“You’re gonna threaten me with empty threats that you never live up to?”

“Actually…” Kyouko paused before looking over at Mami. “She’s your’s.”

“A-Are you sure?” Mami asked.

“Yeah, go ahead. That was the deal, right?”

“Oh yeah…” Mami walked over to Sayaka. “Could you please stop.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Sayaka asked unafraid. Kyouko looked over in disbelief, thinking that that was Mami’s plan, just asking her to stop.

“Well… I’ve got plans,” Mami said with a smile. She cracked both of her knuckles in a calm rage, waiting for Sayaka’s response.

“Come on Mami, you think that cracking your knuckles is inti-” Sayaka was cut off when Mami backhanded her with her fist, knocking her over. Mami then grabbed the back of her head and smashed it against the table.

“I CHOOSE THE PATH OF PERPETUAL TORMENT BITCH!!!” Mami screamed as she was about to punch Sayaka across the face. Kyouko and Madoka were already trying to hold her down as Homura tried to make her way over.

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT PERPETUAL MEANS!!??” Madoka tried to scream over Mami.

“I don’t think she does,” Homura said calmly wrapping her arms around Mami.

“Damn girl, it took Madoka to hold me down,but you need all three of us to hold you do-WAH!!” Kyouko tried to comment on Mami’s strength when Mami lurched forth and broke free from the others. She was making another attempt at Sayaka’s face who was knocked out cold. “Damnit, I’m gonna need to take your tea away…” At this, Mami lurched back.

“Say what?” She asked with a calm and confused face.

“I have no idea what you put in it,” Kyouko distracted her as the other two looked over Sayaka. “But I need you to seriously stop drinking it.”

“What, am I too strong for you?” Mami asked with a grin.

“In bed for sure,” Kyouko said with a smile.

Mami mimicked her smile. “In bed for sure.”

The two began to laugh. “This was one hell of a Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this Christmas fic. If you have any feedback, please comment down below. Thanks again!


End file.
